The unreachable heights of infidelity
by Kuki Sanban
Summary: With Kuki gone, how does Wally cope? And what happens when a nearby attack ends up being an unexpected reunion? 34
1. Unwanted goodbyes

HI! Welcome to my fic! I hope you all enjoy. I'd like to take this time to tell you that they're 17 in this story, so don't go, "But they're just kids" or anything. Infact, hopefully it mentions it somewhere in the story .;

I really hope you enjoy it. Please R/R and no flames unless completely necissary.   
  
The unreachable heights of infidelity  
  
"I had a nice time tonight Wally..." Came the girls voice, dripping with seductiveness. She stared at him awkwardly, her turquoise eyes narrowed slightly, her lips pursed, and covered in pink, glittery lip gloss. "I hope we can do this again soon..." She muttered, her wavy blonde, shoulder-length hair falling to the sides of her face as she slightly leaned forward, and ceased her walking, the clicking sound of her shoes against the cement sidewalk , no longer echoing through the park.  
  
He took his hands out of his pockets and stopped his walking as well, looking down at her, "Yeah, uh, me too Sydney,"  
  
Her frosted lips pulled themselves into a smile as she heard his reply, "That's good," She rapidly through her arms around his neck and forced him into a kiss, as she lamely lifted one of her legs slightly, like in all the fairy tales.  
  
He suppressed the urge to pull away, although she'd been his girlfriend. He supposed he could say he loved her, but something was holding him back, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.  
  
Sydney pulled away, "Well here's my car," She smiled, "See ya," She gave him a wink and slipped inside.  
  
He rolled his eyes, but at the perfect time so she wouldn't have been able to catch it. He continued his trek, he'd walked here to meet her, since his house hadn't been too far from where they'd wanted to go. He let out a sigh and stared upwards, to the dark, secretive sky. He'd dated a few girls, but...he just couldn't seem to get that feeling, the one where, ever time you see them laugh, or smile, or even have their presence, you had incurable butterflies, and perhaps even a bright rosy blush sprawled across your face. He couldn't understand why.  
  
It was a lie...  
  
...there had been one girl, who never failed to be cheery, and giggly.  
  
He had loved her.  
  
All too much...he banished the thought from his mind as he swiftly opened the front door to his house. He shoved his hands into his jean pockets and walked up to his room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
He looked around, and a framed picture caught his eye. On it, was a raven haired girl seemingly squeezing the life out of him. He'd been clad in a "Mr. Huggykins" costume, looking as if he'd been at a major loss for air.  
  
A small snicker escaped his throat. They'd been but 10 in that picture. He then stared at himself in the mirror, he'd now been 17 and grown quite a bit taller, his hair had grown a few centimeters since he'd cut it before growing it too long.  
  
He had thought about getting a Mohawk when he'd been in the eighth grade, but something made him decide against it. He shrugged it off and threw himself, back first onto his bed; his arms sprawled out.  
  
His face paled slightly as he remembered Kuki. He fought back tears with all his might, then growled, slamming his fist down onto the wooden night stand, bruising it. Anger was only a cover for sorrow, but until now, he never understood that.  
  
He and Kuki had been inseparable until they were 16, an issue he never wanted to speak of again. The reason he'd moved back to Australia with his family in the first place...  
  
He turned his head to the side, letting out an aggravated sigh. He then noted a little red button flashing on his telephone. He sat up, pushing with the tip of his index finger.  
  
"You have, 2 new messages...." It started. "First new message received on Thursday 8:53 pm..." It continued, then a new voice echoed through his room. "Hello Wallabee, long time no see." Stated the voice.  
  
Wally smiled lightly, "Nigel..." He murmured, allowing it to continue.  
  
"Perhaps too long..."He pressed on, "I know it's extremely short notice, but my family is taking a business trip to Tasmania, and I was wondering if we could get together! Like we always used to be...our old team, the fiv- four...of us..." He corrected, a hint of sadness in his tone. "I was able to get Abby and Hoagie to come as well," He paused a moment, "I just figured since we were here, it'd be nice to see you. Anyway, it's been a long message, so I'll close it now, if you are able to meet us, please to at the fountain in kangaroo park at 2:00 pm, hope to see you then!"  
  
A click was heard, and Wally, although tears were streaming down his face, had a smile on his face. He wiped them away, "Kuki..." He mumbled, letting out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"To save this message press one, to de-"The voice was cut off for a moment, "Message saved,"  
  
"Second new message, received on Thursday 9:23 pm,"  
  
Yet another new voice was heard, "Hey Wally! Missed ya! You know who this is, I just CAN NOT be away from you, Anyway, I, like just wanted to say hi! So...hi! Kiss, kiss! Love you!"  
  
Wally rolled his eyes as he deleted the message from Sydney, then once again fell backwards onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile, before he finally let sleep consume him.

343434343434343434  
  
Wally sat on a bench swing, gently rocking back and forth, Sydney laying in his arms, her face buried in his chest. Flower petals gracefully blew in the wind around them, and a diminutive smile had been plastered on his face. "I love you..." He murmured.  
  
"I love you too..." He looked down at her, and to his surprise, the girls hair was now black. She looked up at him, amethyst eyes beaming, and a smile on her face.  
  
He blinked a few times to clear is vision, "Kuki?"  
  
"Of course silly who else would it be?" She grinned slightly and leaned her head back onto him, and he embraced her tighter.  
  
The sound of screeching tires was then heard, and the scene changed. It was bleak, the clouds above them ominous, and the rain pouring down. They had both been in a car, Wally driving, and Kuki sitting impatiently in the passengers seat.  
  
"Please tell me where you're taking me, you know I'm impatient!" She said cutely.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, just hold on, we're almost there," He stated, deeply concentrating on the road ahead.  
  
"But you said that an hour and a half ago! Are you sure you know where you're going?" She queried.  
  
"Yes! God dammit Kuki! Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate!?"  
  
She shrunk nodding, "Yes, well you don't hafta take it out on me!"  
  
"I'm not!" He screamed.  
  
"How can you say you're not!? What do you think you're doing right now!? You're getting all defensive!"  
  
"That's it!" He spat, turning and looking at her, "I'm not getting defensive dammit!" "He shouted, slightly loosing control of the steering wheel.  
  
Her pupils shrank slightly, and she let out a small whimper as she looked ahead, "Wally look out!" She screamed, pointing forward frantically.  
  
"Huh?" He looked forward, to see he had been in the wrong lane, and a truck had been heading right for them.  
  
There had been nothing really he could do to stop it, he just swerved to the right. His eyes had unconsciously closed then, and all he heard where the sounds of screeching tires, the windshield shattering into seemingly a thousand pieces, and the scream.  
  
A painful scream, that hadn't belonged to him...but... ...Kuki.  
  
He had then completely blacked out, and woke up about fifteen minutes later. He heard the sound of sirens and tried opening his eyes, only to meet them with the bright light of police cars, and paramedics.  
  
He had trouble seeing out of his right eye, and he looked to the ground, for the bright lights had been giving him a headache. He felt a warm liquid in his right eye, and gently touched it, and pulled it away, in front of his good eye, only to see his fingers stained with red. His clothes had been shredded, and he shook his head, trying to remember what had been happening.  
  
He heard the rumble of thunder, and it dawned on him, "Kuki!" He screamed, frantically looking around for her, half blind. "Kuki where are you!?" He screamed, his voice frightened. He then saw a form beside a boulder, where the car had been smashed into.  
  
He frantically crawled over to it and gasped slightly. There lay Kuki, a puddle of blood surrounded her body. He gently picked up her head, and gingerly placed it onto his lap.  
  
"Kuki?" He whispered.  
  
No reply.  
  
He gently shook her, "Kuki, please wake up!"  
  
Her eyes slowly opened, and she gazed up at him, a slight smile on her face, "Wally...are you okay?.." She muttered, her voice broken as she coughed up some blood.  
  
He wiped it from the side of her lip and nodded slightly, tears welling up in his emerald eyes.  
  
There had been a shard of glass embedded in her forehead, and he slowly pulled it out, leaving the shape of an upside-down crescent moon, which had now been slowly gushing.  
  
He wiped his eyes, then hugged her. Her body had been torn and tattered.  
  
She somehow gathered the strength to return his embrace, her grip weak. "I'm sorry Wally...I hafta go..."  
  
"Don't talk like that..." He said, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"But it's true..." She whispered, her eyes now closed.  
  
"No...no it's not..."  
  
"I'm scared..." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Don't be....e-everything is gonna be....okay...I ..." He stopped mid-sentence, his voice now completely broken.  
  
"You'll protect me?" She stated, coughing some more trying to finish his sentence.  
  
He gently nodded, "Of course...anything..."  
  
She flashed him one of her award winning smiles, "I knew you would..." She whispered.  
  
He then felt her grip loosen, then completely give away. Her body then lay limp.  
  
"Kuki?..." He whispered. "Kuki!" He screamed, now sobbing uncontrollably. "No..." He whispered. He gazed down at her, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. She still had an apparent smile on her face, even in death.  
  
He bent down, gently kissing her. "I...love you..." He breathed.  
  
Wally woke up in a cold sweat. He had that nightmare every night since the accident. He ran his fingers through his sweat soaked blonde hair, then looked to the clock, which read 5:00 in big, lime green digital letters. He lay back down again and took a deep breath, then inevitably cried himself to sleep.

343434343434343434343434

Yeah..not the best way to end the story, and I'll probably get flamed for it...oh, and one more thing, this is a multi-chapter story! So it's not finished...Anyway, please R/R


	2. The reunion

Wally lay in bed, half conscious. He rolled over, when a familiar song was played, and he began singing along, grabbing a hold of his pillow. "So...tell me what you want, what you really, really want," He sang sleepily.  
  
"I'll tell you what... the hell!?" He screamed, rolling off the bed. He slammed his fist down on his alarm clock. Then glared. "Koa..." He growled. He then took the CD out of the alarm clock and opened his bedroom door.  
  
"Koa! Get you're a-"He then realized she'd had a friend spending the night with them, then looked to the side. "Butt...over here!"  
  
When no one responded he decided to resort to plan B. "As...soon as I think of it..." He muttered.  
  
"Hey mum!" He called, "I've got another CD for you to give to charity! It's..." He then looked down to the CD, "The Spice girls!"  
  
With that two young girls, looking to be about 13 ran up. "No! You can't!"  
  
"Oh I can't can I?..."  
  
"No! Wallabee Beatles you give that CD back right now!"  
  
"No I won't..." He then cleared his throat, "Koala Beatles," He said, in a slightly girly voice.  
  
"Please? I'll never do it again!"  
  
"You swear?"  
  
She nodded vigorously and held her hands out for the CD.  
  
"Fine, but I'm breaking it in half next time I find it anywhere near my room..."  
  
The girl beside her, stood slightly blushing, staring at Wally in his boxers. Her long auburn hair hung in her face to hide the blush, and Koala then grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come on, let's go," She said smiling.  
  
"Your brothers cute," She mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, he's a murderer too!" She then smirked slightly.  
  
With that single comment, Wally's entire world came to a screeching halt, and he looked to the ground, feeling tears welling up in his eyes once more.  
  
Koa looked over her shoulder at him and suddenly felt terribly sorry. She sighed, then mouthed the words "Sorry" Even though he couldn't see her.  
  
Wally walked into his room, slamming the door shut and punching his wall, leaving a small crater. He pulled his fist out, seeing small spots of blood beginning to drip. He then suppressed the urge to cry once more and fell to his knees, keeping his hands on the wall, and leaving a thin trail of blood.  
  
"It's all my fault...I didn't...I didn't even get to say goodbye..."  
  
The paramedics grabbed Wally, trying to tear him away from Kuki. "No, please! Stop! I need to be with her!" He began struggling every which way, trying to break free of their grasp. He then punched one of the paramedics off and ran toward Kuki, when he felt a small pinch on the back of his neck and looked, seeing a syringe, and almost instantly falling asleep.  
  
When he'd left the hospital, he wanted nothing to do with that town. Everywhere he looked, it reminded him of Kuki, and he couldn't stand it. So he and his family had moved back to Australia with his grandparents two days later...  
  
He let out a sigh, then looked to his clock, then to the bathroom.  
  
Nigel adjusted his sunglasses as he stared at himself in the mirror. He smiled and nodded, then walked out the door of the hotel, then to the one directly beside him, knocking lightly. Then knocking on the door to the other side of that one.  
  
The first to open the door was Hoagie. He smiled slightly, "Hey Nigel,"  
  
Abby then opened the door brushing some of her hair behind her ears, "Hey,"  
  
"Hello," Nigel replied, blinking a few times. "Well shall we go?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," The other two replied. Walking with him.  
  
They walked in silence until they'd reached their destination.  
  
The fountain.  
  
Abby leaned against it, shuffling her feet slightly as she let out a small yawn, "So we're finally all going to be together again after awhile," She then trailed off.  
  
"Well most of us..."  
  
Wally then walked up, hands shoved in his pockets. "Hey guys," He stated, half smiling.  
  
"Hey! Long time no see!" Stated a smiling Abby, "How you...been?.." She queried looking to the side.  
  
"I've been just great!" He smiled. "I live with my grandparents, I have horrible nightmares every night, I killed the most...wonderful...caring...sweet girl on the planet, and now I have my sister calling me a murderer behind my back! How've you guys been?" He said, sobbing, but keeping his happy face on, and his eyes surprisingly dry.  
  
"Uh..." Abby trailed off once more then looked to Nigel and Hoagie  
  
Hoagie looked around, "Uh...wanna...go get...a pizza or something?"  
  
They all stared at him, and raised their eyebrows, causing him to shrug.  
  
"Why don't we go to my place?" Inquired Wally.  
  
"Sure! I'm down with that," Smiled Abby, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
  
The four of them trekked down to Wally's house, once again, in complete silence.  
  
"Let's go around back..." He suggested.  
  
The other three shrugged, until they saw the small tree house, built up on a, rather miniscule oak tree, but still rather large. "After you..." He muttered.  
  
The three of them climbed in, followed by Wally, who looked around and arched an eyebrow, then climbed inside.  
  
A pair of eyes watched the four, and a slow, sinister laugh followed.  
  
"So how've you guys been?" Inquired Wally, putting his hands behind his head, and leaning against the wooden wall.  
  
"I've been okay," Smiled Abby, "The usual"  
  
"She actually won the American idol competition and got a contract, and CD, but I suppose this is, another story?" Queried Nigel.  
  
She looked to the side, "Well uh...yeah" She laughed a little.  
  
Wally snickered some two, but then his expression became serious, "Did you guys hear that?"  
  
With that, a small explosion flared up in the tree house, knocking them all out, and to the ground.  
  
Wally rubbed his head, "You guys alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," Replied Hoagie, rubbing his head some.  
  
"So am I," Nigel chimed in.  
  
Abby just nodded, that being enough of an answer for her.  
  
Wally then stared at the burning tree house and arched an eyebrow, "What the hell could've caused-"  
  
"Hello Wallabee," Came a voice, in a low tone.  
  
Everyone then turned around, their eyes widening.  
  
"Kuki?..." Queried Wally in a whisper. He grabbed her hands, "Is it really you?..."  
  
She gave him a swift slap across the face, pulling her hands free, "Don't touch me!" She snapped.  
  
Wally stared at her in disbelief, placing his hand over his cheek, his mouth slightly agape.  
  
Nigel narrowed his eyes in thought. "Did you cause the explosion?"  
  
The raven haired Asian smirked, "That's right."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Revenge..." She stated slowly, in a low voice one more. 


	3. Uncovered secrets

YAY! Finally chapter 3! Well, I won't keep you in case someone wants to continue reading.  
  
343434343434343434343434343434343434  
  
Wally stared at her wide-eyed, getting to his feet. "What are you talking about? Don't you remember me?"  
  
Kuki narrowed her violet eyes. "Of course I remember you Wallabee, you deserted me when I needed you most." Her glazed, possessed eyes now had tears forming in the corners of them. "You just...left! Without even saying goodbye, or seeing if I was alright."  
  
Her expression was now one of hate, mixed with remorse. "And for that you must pay,"  
  
Wally took a step closer, putting his hand on top of her shoulder. "Kuki, you have to understand! I thought you were dead...I-"  
  
"Yet you don't even wait long enough to see that I wasn't. Well Wally, now it's your turn to die."  
  
She'd reached into her pocket, pulling out a knife, putting the blade to his neck. "And let me tell you this Wally...I will wait."  
  
He gulped some, trying to think of a way to escape without harming her. This wasn't at all the Kuki he knew. She was always happy, not homicidal. And her eyes, something was strange about them. They looked almost un- human. "Kuki I-"  
  
"I'm not finished!" She screamed. "I said I would wait. Wait...to make sure you die." She then leaned forward, so that her lips were right beside his ear, and her breath played upon it. "And you will die, I'll make sure of that."  
  
Wally looked from Kuki, to the rest of his friends, who all had a look of panic and disbelief etched across their face.  
  
Abby then stood up and slowly crept up behind Kuki, swiftly taking the knife from her hand and throwing it over her shoulder, it landing on the roof of Wally's house. "What in the world is wrong with you?"  
  
Kuki's eyes narrowed. "Wally betrayed me,"  
  
"No he didn't, he couldn't stand living without you!"  
  
"That's a lie," She growled.  
  
An inaudible giggle came from up in the tree. It belonging to an unusually happy blonde adolescent with turquoise eyes. "Wally will belong only to me..." She whispered.  
  
Kuki looked up in the tree, having seen the figure and her eyes becoming those of a dear staring into headlights. And with that, she'd sprinted away.  
  
"Kuki, wait!" Wally called after her. Then let out a sigh, looking to the side, and thinking about what she'd said.  
  
Nigel and Hoagie walked up to the group. "I wonder what made her run away like that," Inquired Hoagie.  
  
"I dunno, but whatever it was, it was up in that tree," Abby then looked up.  
  
Sydney's eyes widened and she quickly hid behind the trunk of the tree, before she drew any more attention.  
  
"Maybe she's just afraid of trees?" Hoagie suggested.  
  
Abby and Nigel shot him a look, while Wally whapped him on the head.  
  
"What? It was just a suggestion!"  
  
The three rolled their eyes at him. "Let's just get inside."  
  
The gang walked back around to the front of the house, and opened the door, walking up to Wally's room. "Mom, I have guests!" He shouted, before closing everyone into his room.  
  
Wally sat down on his bed and looked blankly downwards. "But I saw her die...I held her...and she..."  
  
The three joined him on the bed, and Nigel placed his hand on his shoulder. "She did have a point you know, you didn't...wait long enough to see that she had survived."  
  
"But it wasn't your fault!" Abby chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, how were you supposed to know she was going to go mad with hate and vow to destroy you?"  
  
Once again everyone shot a look at Hoagie, then back to each other.  
  
"But...something was different about her...I just can't...describe it. Something about her eyes...she looked ghostly or something."  
  
"Well one thing's for sure, I never thought I'd ever see the day where Kuki went homicidal...she loves practically all living things," Abby then took a moment to look around his room, which had been clad with pictures of Kuki.  
  
Hoagie smirked, "Good thing you don't have a girlfriend, 'cause she'd undeniably be awfully jealous."  
  
Wally then looked up and looked around, "Uh...right...no girlfriend..." He then quietly laughed nervously.  
  
Nigel arched an eyebrow, "What's wrong? You DON'T have one do you?"  
  
343434343434343434343434343434343434  
  
Kuki had run for awhile, but eventually found an alleyway and backed herself into the wall. She had been well passed out of breath, and placed her hand on her chest to calm herself down, then slid to the ground.  
  
Kuki's eyes then widened, and she rapidly covered her ears, as if trying to get voices out of her head.  
  
They had all belonged to Wally, and she found them to actually be memories of hers. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she tried to drown them out. But as she did so, she heard them getting louder and louder.  
  
"Kuki!"  
  
She gasped and looked upwards, as all the voices instantly vanished. "Yes?" She queried, looking upwards and seeing none other than Sydney.  
  
"Kuki stand up," She sighed, extending a hand out to help her.  
  
Kuki willingly took it and got to her feet, then began dusting herself off. Sydney smiled and pat her on the head. "Excellent job if I say so myself."  
  
Kuki frowned somewhat. "But...I don't want to kill Wally anymore..."  
  
"Yes you do," Sydney persisted. "He hurt you, and we can't let him do that..." She slowly placed a small silvery chip onto the back of her neck, and Kuki's expression then became grave.  
  
"I hate Wally...he's so cruel..."  
  
"That's right," Sydney stated simply, pursing her lips and toying with her voice so that it sounded as if she'd been talking to a small child. She then bend forward, "Go get 'em" She whispered into her ear. Kuki simply nodded, then ran off. Sydney rubbed her hands together. "Soon Wally's gonna hate her so much, he'll completely forget all about her and obsess over me!" She then let out the best evil laugh she could, then smirked, and was on her way as well.  
  
34343434343434343434343434343434343434  
  
There was a knock at Wally's bedroom door.  
  
"What is it?" He queried in a rather irritated tone.  
  
"It's Koala! I got a new friend at school! I want you to meet her!"  
  
Wally rolled his eyes, then looked to his friends, "Fine whatever, come on in."  
  
She quickly opened the door, and stepped aside to reveal a rather mystifying sight.  
  
A girl that looked amusingly like Kuki, but much younger, her shoulder length ebony hair had been tied off in two pigtails. She smiled, and waved, "Hello Wally!"  
  
Wally stared at her; awestruck, "Mushi!?"  
  
She then nodded some, "We have to talk..." 


	4. More answers revealed

Not much to say, so without further ado, here's chapter 4!   
  
3434343434343434343434343434343434343434  
  
"What? Do we have to talk about how your sister's out to do me in?"  
  
Mushi arched an eyebrow and took a few steps closer to him. "No, I wanna talk about why you left her all alone! She was a sobbing wreck for months!"  
  
Wally opened his mouth to say something, then sighed trying to find the correct words. "Mushi...I thought she was dead...everything in that town reminded me of her, and I couldn't stand it..."  
  
Mushi looked to the ground and sighed. "I hated you for doing that...until my sister told me something important..." She smiled some. "She told me that you had your reasons for leaving, and that it would be wrong to be angry with you, since she one day vows to find out where you were taking her the day of the accident. She's sure it was going to be great..."  
  
Wally's sadden expression somehow managed to put on a weak smile. Abby then scooted forward as well, "But if she's still alive, how come she didn't come and see any of us?"  
  
Mushi tilted her head. "That's because while she had still been recuperating in the hospital, our father had found another job in Japan, and by the time she had gotten out, we had been all packed and ready to move back."  
  
Nigel nodded, "Yes, I passed by the house a few times and saw a moving van, but I figured it was just that you were leaving for the same reasons Wally had."  
  
Mushi shook her head and smiled, "Nope. So now we're living in Japan again!"  
  
Nigel then scooted over so that he was beside Abby. "So what're you doing here in Australia?"  
  
"We're actually here for 3 years. My father found yet another job down here. We still have our house in Japan, it's just being watched over for awhile. When we go back, my parents are going to start there own company or something."  
  
Wally then finally spoke up once more. "Why does your sister want to kill me?"  
  
Mushi tilted her head. "What do you mean? She doesn't want to kill you."  
  
Hoagie blinked, "Well she went at him with a knife earlier."  
  
Koala's eyes widened and she went and jumped in Wally's lap, embracing him. Mushi's brows then furrowed. "Well she hasn't made contact with many people here yet..." She sat in silence, thinking for a moment. "There is this one girl she recently made friends with. She's blonde, they're about the same age. She's a little weird though. And when Kuki's turned around I've seen her glare at her every once in awhile." She shrugged. "I think her name's Cindy or something."  
  
Wally's eyes widened, "Do you think her name could possibly be Sydney?"  
  
Mushi nodded, "Yeah that's it! But still, it's awfully strange of her to want to kill you, since it's definitely something she wouldn't want to do. Though last night I thought I heard her saying your name, and she didn't sound very happy at all."  
  
Just then, there had been another knock on the door. "Hey sport, you've got company! And you won't believe who it in."  
  
The door then opened, and revealed Wally's father, and an oh too familiar Asian girl beside him. "I'll leave you all alone," He smiled, closing the door.  
  
Kuki then narrowed her eyes.  
  
Mushi ran up to her, "Hi sissy! We were just talking about you!"  
  
Kuki smiled and patted Mushi's head. "Mushi perhaps you and your friend should leave." She cracked her knuckles a bit, never averting her gaze from Wally.  
  
"Uh..." Mushi nodded and took Koala by the hand, the two leaving.  
  
"You..." Stated Kuki coldly.  
  
Wally then stood up, "Listen Kuki I-"  
  
She placed a finger to his lips, "No talking,"  
  
She then began throwing martial arts moves, such as various kicks and punches, he blocking them all. "Kuki, I just wanna see if it's really you!"  
  
"Can't you tell?" She stated, somewhat out of breath.  
  
"Please just let me see!"  
  
"Never!" She screeched, tackling him, and sending them both crashing through the window.  
  
Luckily, his small pool has been almost directly underneath, and they'd both splashed into it.  
  
The chip on Kuki's neck, although silent, had sparked, knocking her unconscious; and Wally, still not the strongest swimmer in the world had inevitably doggy-paddled his way to the edge of the pool.  
  
Wally looked towards Kuki, who had, instead of charging towards him had slowly been sinking. He then quickly reached out to grab her, and pulled her up to the outer rim of the pool.  
  
He didn't dare try CPR, but just picked her up and carried her back up to his room.  
  
Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie had been waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, and silently followed him to his bedroom. Wally had placed her on top of his bed. Pulling the comforter over her as well. He stared down at her for awhile, then inhaled a ragged breath. He placed his hand on top of her wet bangs, and gently moved them aside, revealing a scar in the shape of a "U" or an upside-down crescent moon.  
  
He then leaned forward and hugged her for a few moments. Abby, who had been unconsciously clinging to Nigel's arm, placed a hand on top of Wally's shoulder. "Are you okay?" She queried.  
  
Wallabee nodded and get back up. "I'll be right back, watch her. And make sure NOTHING happens to her. Or I'll make sure something happens to you..." He grumbled.  
  
He then began walking towards the door.  
  
"Okay okay, but where are you going?" Inquired Hoagie.  
  
"Sydney's" Was the only reply he got, as he disappeared through the door.  
  
3434343434343434343434343434343434  
  
The end! Just kidding, well, it's the end of chapter four anyway. Anyhoo, please review! You how no idea how much it means to me! 


	5. The truth discovered

I'm SOOOOO sorry for the delay. I haven't been home, therefore not able to write anymore of the story. I'll try and go on a writing spree and get the next few chapters to you as soon as I can.  
  
3434343434343434343434  
  
Wally trekked down the sidewalk, fuming; his hands shoved in his pockets. He'd been deep in thought about the events that had recently occurred. After about 10 minutes had passed, he stopped in front of his destination.  
  
Sydney's house.  
  
He sat there and stared at it for awhile, then shook his head and rang the doorbell. He stood there, arms now crossed as he awaited the answer. When he received no reply, he turned on his heel and began to walk away. He had then heard the door creak open, and a smiling girl peaking through.  
  
"Hi Wally!" She grinned. "I wasn't...expecting you..." She tilted her head.  
  
He then turned back around and stared at her. "Kuki..."  
  
"Wh-what?" She bit her lower lip.  
  
He grabbed the straps of her rose colored shirt and pulled them towards him. "Kuki! What did you do to Kuki!?" He screamed.  
  
"I- I don't kn-"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Sydney!" He then clenched his fists tighter around her shirt.  
  
She looked to the ground, letting out a sigh. "Come on in...I'll tell you everything..."  
  
343434343434343434343434343434  
  
Kuki stirred, her amethyst eyes slowly opening as she heard the clicking of typing keys.  
  
"It worked!" Came a voice.  
  
"Of course it did."  
  
She looked over and saw her old friends Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby. A slight smile spread across her lips as she saw them. "Hello."  
  
"Hey Kuki," Said Nigel with a smirk. He'd connected her to a medical computer he'd invented, trying to figure out what had really been wrong with her. He leaned slightly forward, quickly pulling the syringe connecter out of her arm.  
  
She looked at it inquiringly, but decided against asking questions.  
  
Hoagie shook his head and let out a sigh. "I'll wait until Wally gets back to tell you guys what's up with her."  
  
Kuki stared at him, wondering eyes clouded with confusion.  
  
3434343434343434343434343434343  
  
Wally followed Sydney to her room, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.  
  
She looked around in a paranoid fashion, swiftly shutting the door behind the two of them.  
  
"Sydney, what's going on?" He then crossed his arms and let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
She pulled him onto her small circular rug and pushed a miniscule, triangular button on one of her many bracelets, and the floor beneath their feet instantly vanished.  
  
Sydney landed on her feet, catching Wally in her arms. He arched an eyebrow, and she set him down.  
  
He looked around at his surroundings and was in awe. It looked something like a laboratory, different machines scattered around the area.  
  
He looked back to Sydney and smirked. "No offence Sydney, but you never stuck me as a genius."  
  
She sighed and looked to the ground, and he put his hand on her shoulder. "Now please, I need to know what's going on."  
  
She let out a sigh. "I...won't tell you his name...but he was the one who actually built this..." She looked to the side. "He...created these mechanical chips that can artificially enhance certain emotions, or feelings towards someone. Whatever is going on with the person it is attached too."  
  
Wally stared at her, eyes slightly narrowing. "Keep going,"  
  
She lifted her unbelievably blonde ponytail, and turned around, showing him the back of her neck; and, inevitably the small square chip on her neck.  
  
"Where are you going with this?" Wally inquired, wide-eyed, running his finger over the chip.  
  
"Kuki...even before I met her...made me so jealous...you have scattered pictures of her all over your room...and the only one of me you have you keep in your wallet..." She inhaled a ragged breath.  
  
"And so when I met...him...he somehow knew who Kuki was. And when I saw move across the street from me I...told him about it." She shrugged.  
  
"He seemed trustworthy, but that's when he used me without my permission as a guinea pig for his emotion enhancers." She bit her lower lip.  
  
Wally slowly nodded, seeing where she was going with this. He looked to the ground. "And he put one on Kuki..."  
  
She took his hand and gently squeezed it. "Actually...I did..."  
  
His eyes widened, and he looked up at her.  
  
"But it wasn't my fault!" She protested.  
  
He growled somewhat and let go of her hand. "Yeah I know..." He looked to the side. "Let's go..."  
  
The two of them then began to walk back to Wally's house.  
  
3434343434343434343434343434  
  
Kuki sat up, slightly tired of the long awkward silences. She then flinched, and rubbed the back of her neck, then instantly pulled back, screaming lightly.  
  
Abby then sat down beside her, and Nigel beside her. Abby patted the top of Kuki's head. "What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing..." She shook her head and lightly exhaled.  
  
There was a gently knock on the door and the four of them looked at each other. "Come in," They said in unison.  
  
Mushi had been at the door and she smiled some, having heard the entire commotion. She walked up to Kuki and wrapped her arms around her. "Kuki...don't be mad at Wally...please?..."  
  
Kuki stared blankly at Mushi, then looked away.  
  
The door was then flung open Wally and Sydney being there.  
  
"Fi-na-lly!" Came the voice of Abby.  
  
Hoagie looked up at him, then to Kuki.  
  
Kuki bit her lip, wanting badly to charge at Wally, but now being held back by Nigel and Abby, and Mushi sitting in her lap.  
  
Hoagie pointed to the screen of the laptop. "I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Kuki doesn't hate you."  
  
Sydney cleared her throat. "Actually, she has an emotion enhancer. And before I placed it on her...I..." She thought a moment. "I suppose you could say "brainwashed" her... into thinking that she hated Wally. The car accident giving her a not so good memory about him. Especially since it had been her last one with him..."  
  
She looked to the side. "By the way, could you please take this off?" She inquired to everyone, pointing to the enhancer on her neck.  
  
Wally stepped up and seemingly ripped if off, throwing it into the garbage can by his feet. "Couldn't you just have done that?" He arched an eyebrow.  
  
"No, once it is placed on you, it takes a DNA sample, and makes it so that the owner of it can't touch it."  
  
Mushi, who had been glaring at Sydney, ready to rip her head off had somewhat calmed down. "So we can just take the one off of my sister?"  
  
Sydney shrugged. "I don't see why not." She smiled some.  
  
Kuki blinked a few times and lifted her mane of raven hair to reveal nothing but the flesh on her neck.  
  
Sydney arched an eyebrow. "But I-"She thought for a moment. "Has she come in contact with any unpurified water?"  
  
Wally looked to the side, "Like chlorine water?" He stated in a slightly frightened tone.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He gulped some, "Yeah...why?"  
  
Sydney's turquoise eyes widened. "Once placed on the body, the chip eventually melds with the brain- quite literally. But if it comes in contact with contaminated water, it drastically speeds the process up."  
  
The group looked at one another, except Kuki who looked somewhat frightened, and was burying her head in her hands.  
  
Hoagie looked to his medical laptop, "I could try and remove it surgically..."  
  
"That might work," Came Sydney's reply, with a smile. 


	6. Let the rain fall down

For hours, Hoagie had looked for ways to try to eradicate the chip, but as of now, still to now avail. Everyone had been crowded around her, Wally continuously looking from Kuki to Sydney.  
  
Wally shook his head. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk," He stated.  
  
He didn't wait for anyone's response; he just left, grabbing something out of his drawer before doing so.  
  
He walked down the sidewalk, predictably daydreaming as he did so. It had been rather late, and the sun was setting, painting the sky with striking shades of orange and red.  
  
He let out a sigh, keeping one of his hands in his pocket, his fingers wrapped around the item he'd pulled out of the drawer.  
  
He wondered what it would be like if he had been able to take Kuki where he'd planned to take her that dreaded night. He banished the thought from his mind and continued walking to not even he knew where.  
  
Wally felt something cold fall onto his nose, then the same feeling on his arm. He then realized it had been raining and decided to head back.  
  
He still had his gaze averted to the ground, but then saw a pair of shoes that didn't belong to him. He looked up and his eyes met a pair of amethyst ones. A broken smile spread across his lips, but she didn't react.  
  
He grabbed her hand. "Listen Kuki I-"  
  
Mushi then ran up beside her, a smile spread across her face. Kuki pulled her hand away and grabbed Mushi's. "I have to go..." She murmured, pushing past him.  
  
His expression saddened as he watched her leave, the rain now pouring harder, leaving his hair to stick to him. He'd stared at her well after she'd been out of sight, then shook his head and turned back around to finish the rest of his journey home.  
  
Once he'd gotten back into his room he stared at everyone. "I take it you couldn't take it out?"  
  
Everyone shot him a sympathetic look. "I really tried. I'm gonna try something tomorrow morning; she just wanted to get home..." Hoagie tried.  
  
"Whatever..." He murmured.  
  
Nigel looked to the side, "I think we should go..." He then stood up from the bed, followed by Hoagie and Abby.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." The door then shut behind them, leaving him and Sydney alone.  
  
She sat timidly on the bed, knowing he was angry with her, since it was she who had done it in the first place. She sat in silence, waiting for him to say something, whether it be good or bad.  
  
"Why'd you do it...why did you make her hate me so much..." He queried, not looking up at her.  
  
She inhaled a ragged breath, "It...wasn't completely my fault..." She fought. " What do you care anyway? It's not like she's your girlfriend anymore, I am!" Tears filled her turquoise eyes.  
  
Wally narrowed his eyes slightly, looking over at her, "That doesn't make it okay for you to do something like that!" He shot.  
  
The tears in her eyes now freely flowed down her cheeks. "Wally! Look around! There's not one picture of me anywhere! I don't even wanna take the time to sit here and count all of the ones wit Kuki in them!" She sobbed lightly and wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand.  
  
"You're obsessed with this girl! And if I sat here and died right now you'd have practically nothing to remember me by! In fact, for all I know you wouldn't even notice!"  
  
Wally sat down beside her on the bed placing a hand on her shoulder, "Sydney I..."  
  
"You what!?" She then sobbed some more, her nose red, and her eyes puffy from her having cried so much.  
  
"I love her..."  
  
She stared at him for a moment and nodded, "I know that...and I had hoped you loved me too..." She then stood up. "I'm gonna go now..."  
  
He nodded and looked away.  
  
"Goodbye Wally..." The sound of a shutting door was then heard.  
  
The sound of thunder filled the room, and he then shut the second layer he had on his window, and then closed the curtain as the rain fell down.  
  
He growled some and pulled on his hair, then flung his bedroom door open, and walked into his backyard; sitting on the swing set belonging to Koala.  
  
He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, seconds or hours, he just knew he was there.  
  
He looked up at the endless night sky as the cold rain continued to pour. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  
  
He felt something around his neck, and looked down recognizing it as a pair of hands.  
  
They hadn't been trying to hurt him; they'd been gentle, and un-harming. A smile spread across his lips and he turned around looking up at Kuki's face. She looked beautiful to him, even if she'd been soaking wet; ebony hair clinging to the sides of her face.  
  
"Hi,"  
  
"Hello..."  
  
He stood up and walked around the other side of the swing set, so that he'd been standing in front of her.  
  
"Listen Kuki...I didn't mean to leave you, it was wrong and-"  
  
She'd cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "Hold me..." She stated, in a voice that sounded almost sad.  
  
He threw his arms around her waist, not caring if it had been a trick, so that she could snap his neck, he just missed touching her, even if she had been soaking wet.  
  
She smiled and returned the embrace by encircling her arms around his neck.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why aren't you trying to hurt me?"  
  
She pulled back slightly. "I don't like causing you pain..."  
  
He decided to stop asking questions and just go with it, afraid to mess something up again.  
  
She hugged him once more, "I missed you..." 


	7. Love short lived

Sorry once again for the delay, I've been really busy lately!  
  
34343434343434  
  
"And he took this metal enhancer out of me, it was really strange," Stated Kuki, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
  
Wally took off his wet shirt and threw it on the ground beside the bathroom door, then shut his bedroom door while walking into the bathroom. "Who is 'he'?" He queried from inside the bathroom. He then came out drying his hair with a towel and sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
"His name is Derek, you'll remember him if you see him," She smiled, fingering one of the dissolving marshmallows basking on the top of the cocoa; then licking her finger.  
  
"Ah," He arched an eyebrow then walked back into the bathroom, throwing the towel on the ground and sitting beside her once more. "So are you staying over tonight?" He inquired, pulling up the blanket she'd been huddled in a little more so she wouldn't got sick.  
  
"Sure, my mom knows I'm here, and she and your mom are good friends, so I'm sure she won't mind at all," She stared at her muddy reflection in the hot chocolate. "So, you and Sydney are close aren't you..." She sighed lightly.  
  
He shook his head, "We had are differences Kuki...so we went our separate ways,"  
  
A smile then spread across her lips, "Really?" She queried, not trying to sound too enthusiastic.  
  
"Yeah," he put his arm around her for a moment then stood up and threw her one of his shirts.  
  
He'd grown somewhat since they had been in the KND, and was now slightly taller than Kuki. The shirt he'd given her was big enough for her to just sleep in. He then got out a T-shirt of his own, then pulled off his wet jeans, revealing his boxer shorts.  
  
She tried not to stare, but somewhat couldn't help herself, and ended up looking through the corner of her eyes.  
  
He left the jeans on the ground, and placed on his shirt and smiled. "You can sleep on my bed, I'll go get the comforter and extra pillow, and I'll sleep on the floor,"  
  
"No no no! That's okay, I can sleep on the floor." She protested.  
  
"Sorry Kuks, but that's not happening," He smiled and left his room.  
  
She took this time to her benefit and decided she would change. She set her hot cocoa on the night stand beside the bed, and quickly changed.  
  
By the time he returned, she'd started folding her clothes and setting them neatly on the ground beside the bed. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Perfectly," He smiled, "See? I even got my cluster puff," He unrolled the comforter onto the ground and neatly placed the extra pillows at the foot of it.  
  
"Alright," She let out a somewhat aggravated sigh and laid back on the bed, getting herself under the covers. She stared at the ceiling and smiled, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
Wally was about to lay back, but then noticed something he'd left. He then reached into the pocket of the jeans he'd left on the floor and grabbed the small item he'd had, then shoved it into the top drawer of the nightstand overhead. He finally did lay back onto his feathery pillow, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Tell me," Stated Kuki.  
  
Wally blinked in confusion, "Tell you what?"  
  
"Tell me...where you were going to take me the night of the accident," Her smile grew wider and she looked down at him from the height of the bed.  
  
"Oh," He blushed slightly despite his familiarity with Kuki. "I was gonna take you to the-"He was then cut off by a sort of tap at the window and he sat up, as did Kuki.  
  
"Ah, crud, just what I need, both windows broken," He muttered walking over to it.  
  
Kuki looked to the side, slightly upset with what she'd done earlier.  
  
He flung open the blinds and stared out the window, seeing a small figure on his back lawn. He opened the window. "What the heck do you want?" He shouted.  
  
"Kuki, give her to me!" He shouted.  
  
She got up and blinked, walking beside him. "Huh?" She squinted her violet eyes. "That looks like it could be Derek,"  
  
Wally stared at her for a second then looked back down at "him". "Why should I?" He spat.  
  
"If you're not gonna give her to me, I'll take her by force!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Your loss!" He pushed a button on his boot and levitated up to the height of the window. They had been somewhat like the ones Nigel had used back in the kids next door.  
  
Wally jumped back, "Derek is numbuh 30C!?" Inquired Wally.  
  
"Oh yeah, right! That's where you know him from!" Grinned Kuki.  
  
"Very good," Sarcastically stated Derek.  
  
Before Wally knew it, a strange metal claw-like machine grabbed Kuki. Kuki gasped somewhat, not wanting to worry anybody by screaming.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Shouted Wally.  
  
"Not a chance, Hasta la vista, Wally!" He then started laughing.  
  
Wally just watched as they left, not being able to do much. He watched as Kuki struggled to break free. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth, clenching his fists.  
  
He ran down the stairs and out the door, chasing them as best he could. "Don't worry Kuki, I won't let him do anything to you," He vowed. 


	8. Inevitable betrayal

Oh my goodness, I almost have no time to write this story ...but I'm doing my best! Here's the next chappie

34343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

Kuki awakened from a sleep she didn't even know she was in. She didn't open her eyes, just somewhat stared at the insides of her eyelids. She then realized she hadn't been laying down, sitting, or standing. It was impossible for her to be floating wasn't it?

She opened her eyes and realized she'd been chained to a wall, in the unoriginal shape of a "t". She looked around trying to remember where she'd been.

34

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Wally.  
  
"Not a chance, Hasta la vista, Wally!"

34

With those words buzzing around in her mind it came to her. "Derek!" She screamed.

The footsteps breaking the silence after her scream filled her ears, and she braced herself; for what, she didn't know.

"Ah Kuki, you've awakened," Came his voice, an eerily sweet smile on his lips.

"What do you want with me?" She queried softly.

He snickered quietly. "Well, we've got plans for you..."

"We?" She squeaked.

343434343434343434343434343434

Wally paced in front of the abandoned warehouse, then hearing a noise. "Thanks for coming guys..." He smiled some.

"No problem!" Came the voice of Hoagie.

"Is it really 30c?" Queried Nigel, arching an eyebrow.

"Yep, it's so strange too," Shrugged Wally.

Abby crossed her arms, "Well we're not gonna save Kuki by standin' out here, then again we're not gonna save her by just taking her back either..." She looked to the side in thought.

Nigel smiled, "That's where I come in."

The rest of the group looked over at him.

34343434343434343434343434

Kuki, who had now been strapped to a rolly-chair, bound and gagged was staring at Derek.

He had his back to her but seemed to be working on something. A few moments later, he turned around and smirked, fanning out 3 emotion enhancers in his right hand.

Kuki's eyes widened and she began to frantically shake her head and make incoherent noises.

Derek stared at her for a moment then smiled, shaking his head. "Sydney!"

The blonde girl then walked in from the shadows around the corner. "Yes? What is it?"

"Could you please hold her still while I put these on her?" He queried, impatiently tapping his foot.

She stared at him for a moment then shrugged, "Of course," She then held Kuki back, Kuki ceasing her squirming anyway.

He lifted her ebony hair and gently placed then on the back of her neck. "Perfect," He smirked.

Sydney sighed and let her go, deciding just to stand beside her.

"Now we move to phase two,"

3434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

"Yes for the millionth time, I got it!" Screamed Wally, waving his hands through the air, "Now can I please just go in!?"

Nigel rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses, "Yes, yes go ahead," He looked over to Abby, "You too,"

She nodded and smiled, "Right boss," She then pursued Wally, not in as much of a hurry as he had been, but still determined.

Wally burst through the third set of double doors, having already set off the alarm. He then saw many flights of stairs, and didn't hesitate to run down then as quickly as he could. He wasn't positive he'd been going the right way, he'd just always had an instinct for things like that.

Once he'd reached the end of the stairs he came to another door, this one, with a port hole in it. He got on the tips of his toes trying to see through the small window and his eyes widened.

He'd just been about to burst in there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a small yelp and turned around only to see Abby with a finger to her lips.

"But Kuki's in big trouble!" He whispered loudly. "We hafta get in there now,"

Abby looked to the side, "Look, I understand but..." She sighed, "Fine go ahead," She stated surrenderingly. She quickly ran to the side of the door, not able to be seen as Wally had run in.

He saw Kuki hanging upside down by a chain. She'd been lingering over a small pool. Wally's eyes widened as he remembered what Sydney said about the water, figuring he'd put another of the enhancers on her.

Suddenly the alarm had stopped sounding and he smiled, "Good 'ol numbuh 5..." He blinked. "I mean Abby,"

He bit his lower lip and proceeded to helping Kuki down. "Kuki, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes to look over at him, her face red from the blood rushing to it. "Well I've been better," She glared. She then wiggled around trying to get to him. "What do you want here anyway?" She spat.

"To help you..." He stated softly. "Now Kuki, do you know where the lever to get you down from there is?"

Kuki opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself once she'd seen the blonde adolescent turn Wally around.

"Miss me?" She smirked.

"Sydney, what're you doing here?" He stated, eyes wide.

"I'm helping him," She smiled.

"Derek?" He inquired. Once she gave a nod he continued. "What do you wanna help him for Sydney?" He queried heart-brokenly.

"Because he can help me get what I want," She smiled, putting her arms around his neck.

"What's that?" He said, his eyes narrowing but his voice sounding scared.

"You."

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

Okie, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it. PLEEEAAASE review, but only if you did like it, I don't quite enjoy reading flames.


	9. for a moment

I'm not gonna do a comment thingy here. Uh...even though I just did....eh heh

3434343434343434343434343434343434

"So now what?" Came the annoyed voice of Sydney. She'd crossed her arms and had been constantly tapping her foot for at least the last 5 minutes.

"Well," Came Derek's voice. "All I have to do is place the enhancer on Wally's neck, and he's all yours.... literally."

"Really!? So the whole, brainwashing Wally into loving me again thing worked?" She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah."

34343434343434343434343434

Abby burst through the front set of double doors. "Guys!" She screamed, still running until her balance had slipped and she crashed to the ground, catching herself with the palms of her hands.

Nigel and Hoagie sprinted up to her. "Abby what's wrong?" Nigel bent down beside her and placed a hand on her back. Having seen her be so out of breath and panicked, he frowned somewhat. "What happened?"

"Wally and Kuki, BOTH have enhancers now and Wally's been brainwashed to despise Kuki and love Sydney! I'm sure if they have their way, they'll end up ripping each others throats out!" She stood up and grabbed Hoagie's arm. "Come on!" She attempted to run back inside but was stopped by Nigel's voice.

"Abby, we don't even have a plan, we can't rush in there aimlessly! We could be trapped ourselves!"

She looked to the ground and laughed nervously. "Yeah, right, sorry"

3434343434343434343434

Sydney latched her hands onto the front of Wally's shirt, a smirk played across her lips.

Kuki, who was now once again amalgamated with the chair, was glaring at the two. She didn't understand why, for she hated Wally. It couldn't be jealousy...

'Definitely not, I hate him...' She nodded and narrowed her violet eyes.

Sydney pursed her lips and put her hands on either side of Wally's face. "Do you love me?" She queried.

"Of course," Answered Wally, "Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to hear you say it! That's all," She giggled and pulled him into a kiss, looking over at Kuki through the corner of her turquoise eyes. The edge of her overly glossed lips pulled into a smirk.

Then, out of the blue, to her dismay, she heard Wally say words she probably least wanted to hear him say at the moment.

Or ever.

"Oh Kuki," He mumbled, seeming half dazed.

"What!?" She screamed, pushing him away and glaring.

Kuki stared at the two disbelievingly, tears filling her eyes. She shook her head and covered her ears, not allowing herself to believe what he'd just said.

Sydney clenched her fists, and gritted her teeth, then letting out all of her rage in one action, she slapped him- full on.

Wally stared at her wide-eyed at first, then narrowed his eyes. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Don't ever hit me again!"

She looked at him like a dear staring into headlights, and bit her lower lip in fear, flinching with every slight movement he made. "I'm sorry....It's just you..." She sighed.

He let out an aggravated sigh and brushed his fingers through his hair, "I what?"

"You..." She began, then smirked gently getting out of his grip. "Lose..." She then pushed him into the edge of the chlorine water filled tank and grabbed his hair, pulling downwards trying to get him in.

He struggled with all his might to keep his head up, but to little avail.

As every second went by, he got closer and closer. And more and more lassitude.

Kuki narrowed her eyes and slipped out of the chains that bound her to the chair, having easily found out that they hadn't been all that tight. She unraveled the chain from around the chair and growled slightly.

Sydney having heard this turned around to look at the girl, then did a double take and widened her eyes as the Asian slapped her across the face with the chain, and began spinning then around like nun chucks, then straitening it in her two hands.

Sydney gasped, letting go of Wally. She dropped to her knees and held onto her now stinging cheek. She let out a small whimper and narrowed her eyes. "How dare you..."

"I really don't think that's the right question to be asking," She slammed the chain into the ground, purposely being millimeters from the blonde's body.

"You ruined my life," She began, and took a step closer. "You helped force me hate the one I love," She took another step closer and bit her lower lip. "How could you!?"

She dropped the chain and ran right passed Sydney, into Wally's arms. "I'm so sorry!" She screamed, tears rushing down her cheeks and she burying her face into his chest and gripping his shirt for dear life.

He stared down at her in disbelief for a moment, then immediately returned the embrace.

"It's okay...really..." He smiled, stroking her ebony hair, and slowly detaching one of the enhancers from her neck, then dropping it on the ground, and reaching for another.

"But how?" Came Sydney's small voice, "How did you-"

Kuki turned around, her eyes, cheeks, and nose rosy from crying. "Sydney...I love him...I found that out easily..." She shook her head. "No matter how many enhancers you put on me, that'll always be one of the strongest emotions I'll feel..."

She frowned somewhat. "Sure, Derek clouded my vision with lies, and taunted me with the thought that the car accident had been done purposely..."

She turned around and un-embedded the enhancer from Wally's neck, as did her; her last one. "But in the end," She turned back around. "I knew I could trust him, and that he'd never try to do something like that to me..."

Sydney then looked over at Wally, with a pouty look. And all she got in return was a nod from him. Sydney narrowed her eyes and looked to the side.

Derek then came up behind Kuki and Wally, "Why hello," He growled. "Did you think it was really going to be that easy?" He queried, then kicked a small button on the side of the tank, and the two were instantly in cages with bars of pure electricity.

"I don't think so," He replied with a smirk, then helped Sydney up. "I don't think so..." He repeated.


End file.
